Your Human Eyes
by ShellyHale
Summary: *Oneshot* Rosalie has the urge to speak to Bella honestly. But can she be self-less enough to open up? To show that even Rosalie Hale has a warm side?-Post Breaking Dawn-


**(A/N)Rosalie's Feeling Guilty about Something! Oh-No! xD.**

**Full Title:**Even In my Human Eyes.

**Point of View: **Rosalie

**OneShot.**

* * *

"Why is this so Hard?" I asked myself, as I paced around my bedroom. I was so distracted in my thoughts, I tripped on the blankets on the floor. God, Were Emmett and I really that messy? I don't even remember there being blankets. But then again, Whenever Emmett and I are…You _know_. Its hard to notice my surroundings. And What really stirred me was the fact that _I_ tripped. Thank the Heavens Edward or Alice weren't here, they would never let it go.

"Babe, are you _still_ thinking about it? Alice said you already had made up your mind," Emmett said, as he glided through the doors. Even for Him, being very well-built, he had a certain grace when He walked.

I stared at him. "It's not that easy Emmett," I sighed, as I continued with my pace, and He picked up the blankets, with a smirk on his face.

"Your only making it harder for you Rose," He sat on our bed, a very unnecessary bed, but _Oh_ was it useful.

"Emmett," I grunted. How could he think, _Me_ of all people, would take this matter lightly. I wasn't so, touchy about everything. I mean I am delicate with certain subjects , but It's not easy for me to express what I _feel_. Im not Jasper for Carlisle's' Sake. "Of all people, _You_ know how I felt about This. I am the only one who hasn't made their amends, and-"

"Stop it," He interrupted me. His voice was low but Firm. There was only a few occasions when Emmett hushed me. And when He did he had a good reason. But most of the time he just allowed me to say and do what I pleased. It was his way of making me happy. "Just Go." He pointed to the door. "You are never going to do anything, if You just don't go for it. Wing it," He gave me a small smile. "Im tired of all the pacing you do, And Alice bothering me, of why you haven't done it yet. Like you said, Me, from all people know what effort this is taking you. But Love, if you don't _just_ do it, this is going to go to the stack of attempts that you try to make, to get closer to someone,"

I sighed in defeat. "You've been talking to Edward, haven't you?" I said, as I walked out the door.

"Hey! I can come up with this stuff too!" He complained from our room, as I closed the door, behind me.

"Edward's off in a Hunt with Esme," Alice chirped, as she dashed right by me with her Pink Laptop. In the blur she made herself, I managed to see the EBay website open. Shopping. Again. For someone who spent all her Human life in an Asylum, you'd think Alice wouldn't even know what Shopping was. But any Mall, is Heaven to her. I don't know how Jasper competes.

"I can do this," I pepped talked myself, As I reached the Only room in the Third Floor of the Cullen Mansion. Outside of the White door, there was a sign that read:

Reneesme

I took in a deep breathe, of unnecessary air. Why wasn't I cut out for this? Rosalie Lillian Hale is good in everything, but when it comes down to this she is helpless. Since when did Talking become so hard? I have always made my opinion and my snotty comments be heard, but when My _heart_ wanted to speak, nothing would escape my Plump red lips.

_Knock Knock_

"Come In," A musical voice said from Inside.

_Open the door_, I reminded myself.

I reached for the metal handle, and pushed the door open. "Aunt Rose! Aunt Rose!" Nessie cheered from Bella's Lap, as I walked in. Bella was sitting in her Rocking Chair, with Reneesme on her lap, and a book in Her hands.

"Hey Baby," I cooed Her, from where I was. She really was adorable. I have never considered anything, or anyone, especially another Vampire beautiful. I have never given the time or the attention to anyone that wasn't Emmett. No one i appraised. No one else that I can express my sincere compliments too. But My niece was the very stretch of the word, Beautiful.

She had amazingly soft, Bronzed ringlets, as long as her tiny shoulders. The most smoothest and softest pale skin. Even for it being as rough and impenetrable as Vampire Skin is, she had that smooth warm texture than any Human is lucky to have. She had smoldering doe Brown eyes. The Kind that hypnotized you from wherever you were. She had the most innocent look. The purest of all gazes. Her scent was heavenly, as well. And in the Sunlight, she was the most dazzling of all of us.

And of course, such beauty was inherited. And her magnificence came from Her Mother. Bella.

"Hello Rose," Bella smiled warmly from the chair. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked politely, as she watched me stand still by the door.

"Um Actually,…" I trailed off. What if Emmett wasn't right? What if Im just going to make a fool of myself?

"Momma," Reneesme pulled on Bella's shirt. Once she saw she got her attention, she patted her pale cheek lightly. Pressing her small hand on her Mother's face.

Bella Smiled. "She wants you," She said sweetly as she looked up at me.

"Me?" Was the only clever thing I knew what to say.

"Yes," Reneesme answered for her mother. She stood up, on her mother's lap, and stretched her slender arms towards me. Thank God, she didn't inherit her mother's Human clumsiness. Reneesme would have provided a century worth of jokes for my Husband.

"Rose, are you alright?" Bella asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Your not approaching. Is something the matter?"

I sighed deeply. "Im just scared," I looked down. It wasn't easy for to admit my nervousness.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me. A small smile crawled on my lips, as I saw Reneesme pout, and cross her tiny arms over her Chest. So impatient. Just like her Father. "You never had a problem with Nessie before," She rolled her eyes at herself. Bella was so used to having everyone around here call her Nessie, it was starting to wear-off on her as well. It was a matter of time until she snapped, and killed that Dog. At least _I_ was hoping she did.

"I need to talk to you," I blurted, without thinking.

"Are you upset with me Auntie Rose?" Reneesme asked me, with her chiming voice, as I still hadn't picked her up.

"Of course not Sweetie," I assured her. "I just…_need_ to talk to your Mother,"

"She doesn't want me," My niece told her mother, sadly. Looking up at her with Hurt eyes.

"Reneesme!" Bella gasped. "Don't say that," She scolded her Child.

I laughed. "That will never be the case my dear Nessie," That's all it took for me to finally have the courage, to close the Nursery door behind me, and approach Bella and my Niece.

"Nessie," Bella called her daughter, as she placed her in my arms. Reneesme looked up at her mother's Golden eyes, with a big smile on her face. That fact that_ I_ was the reason for that smile, warmed my heart. "The reason you happily cuddle in your Aunts arms, is because of _Her_," Bella smiled sweetly at me, as my face turned in shock. "Your Aunt Rose, took care of you from in here-" She placed her white hand over her womb. "She loved you very much, from the beginning," Nessie cradled to my neck, as Bella said this. "She is the reason why You live,"

"Bella _stop_," I said harshly. "Don't feed the Girl Lies," I glared at Her.

"Lies?" She questioned me. My niece was oblivious of the fact I was now angry at her mother. "There is _no_ Lies Rosalie," She said soothingly, as she leaned back against the chair. "You know that because of you my daughter is alive. I couldn't have done it without your protection,"

"I wanted you to Die," I snapped. How could she not remember _that_?

"Your wrong again Rosalie," She shook her head lightly at me. "Reneesme was my life, and even if I were to have perished, you kept a small piece of my alive. With _her_, I _am_ alive,"

I squeezed Nessie tighter to me. "I just-" I took another unnecessary breathe. "I don't want you to think Bella, that Now that Reneesme is born, and out of Harm, I want to go back to the glares and incoherent insults, that made our….relationship,"

"I love your Hair Aunt Rose," Nessie giggled, as she played with strands of my blonde curls. I knew well enough that the Child, was pretending to be distracted. But she was too smart for her mere two months. She had a mind of a four year old by now. A very intelligent four year old.

"It has developed," Bella stated.

"You, Isabella Cullen, are not even remotely aware of the gratitude that invades my heart for you," Okay. This was the start of an Honest Rosalie Hale. An _open_ Rosalie Hale. "You looked at me, with your Human eyes before, and all you saw was Beauty. You saw the looks of admiration, of jealousy, of Lust that I caused in every person around Us. With _your_ Human eyes, you saw me as a threat. I was your self-consciousness. Then I invited you, to a glimpse of my Human life. A day with _my_ Human eyes.

And there was nothing but the same routine as the one I live in _now_. Inhumanly Beauty, It's what My mother called it. My father, His Business Agreement. And because of it, _before_, My humanity was torn away form me.-I never had anything Bella. And once I was turned, all I ever had was my family. Eternity with people who genuinely loved me. I found a man, who I wasn't revolted by his touch, and whom I wanted to be with until I became to Love for the rest of my existence.

And Because of _My_ selfishness, and my desire too get you away from them, I voiced my opinion, an urged Edward into leaving," As I confessed this, Bella didn't stir from her seat. Or changed the way she made eye contact with me. "And I was punished for it," I continued. "My family was torn apart. And then I realized, when _you_ a mere Human, would give your fragile life to put _my_ family back together, I recognized I was always wrong about you. And my admiration for you grew immensely, once you were fighting for the life of this creature," I bounced Reneesme on my arms, and she giggled. "You gave me my family Back,"

"In other words," Bella giggled softly. "I love you too Rosalie,"

"I love you too my Rosie Posie!" Emmett shouted from the outside of the Nursery.

"Emmett," I snarled.

"What?" He whined. "Alice is ease dropping too!"

"Nah-Uh!" Argued the small Pixie. "Damn it," She cursed, as she gave herself away.

"I always rooted for your Life as well Bella," I said to her, as I looked back at her pale face.

"Aw!" Alice squealed from the outside, and I rolled my eyes. "Now Bella! Tell _her_ something Nice!-Oh! Tell her your planning to make her Godmother!"

"Alice!" Bella groaned.

"There goes her Birthday Gift Tink!" Emmett yelled at our sister.

"With My human eyes, before," Bella began talking to me, causing the argument between the Grizzly and the Pixie to stop. "And with my Immortal sight,now, You will always be My sister,"

* * *

**Whatcha' Think?**

***OneShot*  
**


End file.
